A Forbidden Love
by DeidaraClayMolder
Summary: When ones true feelings are hidden those feelings can only bring heartbreak. Ulquiorra is now finding this out, will Aizen destroy the one thing that Ulquiorra loves more than anything in the world? Sexual themes; first chapter in bold for some reason!
1. A Forbidden Love

**A Forbidden Love**

**By:DeidaraClayMolder**

**A cool breeze blew through the halls of Las Noches. A slender young man was walking towards a large door his stoic face and sad eyes hiding his true feelings. The woman behind the door the only woman he ever loved, his princess. He didn't quite understand how to show these emotions and it seemed every time he attempted to show these emotions she wouldn't accept them she would reject them and every time this happened he felt his heart break even in the slightest way. The door slowly opened and he saw her once again looking out at the moon as she always did, oh how he craved to caress her face and smell her hair. "Yes Ulquiorra, what do you need?" said the beautiful red-headed girl. 'I want you!' his heart told him to tell her but he just stared at her, unable to tell her this "Orihime Aizen wishes to speak with you… he has asked me to bring you to him." As she walked over to him he knew that this would be his last chance to tell her how he felt, because he knew Aizen had truly ordered him to kill Orihime. "Well lets go Ulquiorra-san, I'm sure Aizen doesn't wish to wait." as she began to walk over to him she noticed a tear falling down his cheek over the green tattoo under his eye. "Ulquiorra what is it?"**

**Ulquiorra looked up his face showing a tinge of emotion, "Orihime I-I love you, I can't hold my feelings in any longer but-but Aizen has ordered me to kill you." Orihime stepped back seeing Ulquiorra's tears as a ploy but she also couldn't hide the fact that over the past few months she too has felt strange feelings for him. "Ulquiorra w-what do you mean… are you trying to t-trick me! Because if you are I don't like it!" He closed the door behind him and lovingly outreached his hand to her, "We have time before Aizen suspects anything Mi Princesa." **

**She reached for his outstretched hand and slowly touched his soft, warm skin and he gently pulled her towards him and embraced her. At first it felt strange, but as she held him it started to fell right. Their bodies fit together so perfectly, like he had always been meant to embrace her. She looked up at him as though she were looking at the moon for the first time. His hand caressed her skin as she gently looked into his Chrysopras eyes, "Will you be mi Princesa?" he lovingly asked her, "As long as you will be my king."**

**He gently began to kiss her and he started to undress her, as she did the same to him. He gently laid her down on the couch and kissed her down her arm as he removed her gloves. He finished to undress her and she did the same to him all the while they continued to embrace and kiss. Ulquoirra mounted her and gently began to thrust Orihime, she kissed him as he thrust her. The moon glistened off of the tears on her cheeks, "I-it hurts Ulquiorra." He gently wiped the tears off of her cheek and leaned in to her ear, "It will mi amor but I promise I will keep you safe." He gently bit at her ear as she slid her arms down his back. She moaned lightly as Ulquiorra put his finger over her lips as though he were making a swear he would protect her for eternity. "Shh mi amor." Ulquiorra promised in a smooth loving tone.**

**Ulquiorra started to thrust a bit more violently causing Orihime to arch her back and moan loudly, Ulquiorra quickly kissed her to prevent the moan from echoing down the hall. Orihime closed her eyes she felt that this was the one moment in her life were she truly belonged where she felt like a person not an instrument. Ulquiorra continued thrusting tears flowed from Orihime's eyes as Ulquiorra punctured the hymen. "Shh mi amor its normal you'll be fine.**

**Ulquiorra, and Orihime finished getting dressed and he gently kissed her, however the moment was short lived, the door to the room was thrown open as Aizen walked into the room. Ulquiorra pushed Orihime behind him in a protective fashion, "Did I or did I not order you to due away with this pathetic… thing." Ulquoirra angrily glared at Aizen, "Yes sir you did, but she's not a thing she's the most beautiful person--" Aizen stopped him rudely and began to walk towards Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra stepped back, "So are we going to be playing a game of cat and mouse or are you going to let me kill this thing!" Orihime hit the wall and Ulquiorra knew he was running out of ways to escape Aizen and he knew that there wasn't much of a chance in fighting him, he knew he only had one chance to escape and one chance only.**

**To be continued….**


	2. Roma Y Juliet

Disclaimer/Author Note:

Hey there deidaraclaymolder here! Sorry about the last story being in bold don't know what happened there O.O; but I plan on making this one differently so I hope you enjoy it and I hope its not bold, so enjoy oh and I don't own bleach, or anything copyrighted by Tite Kubo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: Orihime hit the wall and Ulquoirra knew he was running out of ways to escape Aizen and he knew that there wasn't much of a chance in fighting him, he knew he only had one chance to escape and one chance only.

Chapter 2: Roma y Juliet

Ulquoirra stood at the wall, Aizen glancing at him his cold eyes staring him and Orihime down. "Ulquoirra, you greatly disappoint me I thought you were more loyal than that." Ulquoirra continued to think of a way out of the situation. Aizen continued to get closer to the two fear stuck into Orihime's heart she was horrified would Ulquoirra keep true to his love for her… or did he even lover her at all then in a split second he used a Sonido around Aizen and grabbed Orihime and ran down the hall making sure to slam the door locking Aizen in. Orihime stared at Ulquiorra's stoic face as he hurried down the hall with her, as she held his hand she felt his love whether it be shown or hidden.

They arrived at an opening to Heuco Mundo, "Orihime, I want you to run as fast as you can that way… no matter what happens to me I want you to keep running." Orihime was confused he was here with her "NO! I can't Ulquiorra! I can't leave you!" he gently put one finger on her mouth "Shh, I know if I can get you as far away from here as possible there's nothing Aizen can do to harm you…. I love you now please go." Orihime knew not what to do, when she ran all that she could think was that she was making the wrong choice.

Ulquiorra stared off in the distance to where she was running when; Stark, Halibel, and Barragan restrained him. "Bad choice Ulquiorra!" stated Halibel as she clearly hurt Ulquiorra. The three threw him onto the floor in front of Aizens' throne. He stumbled to his feet and held his throat where Halibel had nearly strangled him _'At least my Orihime got away, I hope.' _as light filled the white halls of the chamber and "The All Mighty One" Aizen stared down on him as though he was god passing judgment on if Ulquiorra would get into heaven, "So… you've had relations with the shinigami's ploy, Orihime the priestess girl." Aizen questioned as Ulquiorra looked up at him. "Yes sir… but she is far from being a priestess," Ulquiorra said with a smile on his face. Aizen stood and walked down the stairs, it seemed like forever to Ulquiorra and once Aizen stood over him the only thing he felt was pain on his cheek. "How dare you speak out at me, I'm gracious enough to come to Heuco Mundo and give you NOTHINGS A REASON FOR LIVING!" Aizen's voice broke into rage as he removed his hand from Ulquiorra's red cheek. He pulled Ulquiorra up by his shirts collar and said to Ulquiorra's mocking smile, "Your just as worthless as those pathetic shinigami I abandoned." He gazed into Ulquiorra's unforgiving, stoic eyes and responded by spitting in his face. Ulquiorra repelled from the spit most to his disability to escape its spray. "You are covered in spit just as you should be… you pathetic nothing." he dropped him on the floor and started back up the stairs to give 'gods' judgment. As he turned around and looked down on Ulquiorra he frowned down upon him, "Ulquiorra Schiffer, Espada Numero Quatro, I sentence you to Exile in the sands of Heuco Mundo for all of eternity. By cause of Grand Treason against the Espada… and even worse… me." As he stood and started to walk off he looked back to him one last time, "Oh and the girl…. She stays with us." Grimmjow walked in tossing the girl to the floor. Orihime yelped in pain and Ulquiorra tried to go to her but Halibel wouldn't allow him to. Orihime stared at Ulquiorra as though she were pleading for him to help, but there was nothing he could do. Halibel looked to Ulquiorra, " I thought you were above loving a-a-a water bag!" Halibel exclaimed as she pulled Ulquiorra up by his hair. Grimmjow smiled as he dragged Orihime off to her cell, all she could see was Ulquiorra being pulled away by Halibel. She outstretched her had for him as tears rolled down her cheek, Ulquiorra outstretched his had as well and the last thing he could see was Orihime mouth the words 'I love you,' he prayed she'd be okay as Halibel threw him out the window… and all he could think was that that was the last time he would see Orihime.

To Be Continued…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Diccionario Español~ (Spanish Dictionary)

Okay lets get this out of the way; Spanish words in the first two chapters of 'A Forbidden Love'

Spanish---English

1: Princesa---Princess

2: Roma---Romeo

3: Y--- And

Okay and until next time please enjoy the story!! Can't wait to see your reaction to this chapter!!


	3. Love in the White Sand

Disclaimer/Authors Note:

Hey there loyal fans…. And haters. I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and favorites. Its makes me very happy! Especially considering this is my first love story! As long as people like the story I'll continue it and deeply take in your reviews. Now to business, 1) Is the Spanish in the story a moment killer? 2) Does the story not have enough sex? 3) Is Ulquiorra to out of character? I would like you to take these question's into account as you read this next chapter of the story, I would also like to hear if there are any suggestions on special character showings (IE: Nnoitra, Tesla, or anyone of that nature) that way I can try and put them in, I do love input! Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters or locations in it, please enjoy this fan fiction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: Oh my god! Ulquiorra has been separated from his Princesa! Will he ever be able to get to her or will he listen to Aizen's orders as he always has. Will Orihime use her strength or sill she sit in her cell as she always does!? Soon you will find out!

Chapter 3: Love in the White Sands

Ulquiorra hit the sands with a thump, he stood up slowly stumbling slightly and dusted himself off. He looked up at the window on the top floor of Las Noches, where Halibel had thrown him from, and horrid thoughts ran through his mind of what she or one of the other Espada would do to her. She had gone against the code, as he had, and he had suffered his punishment. Banishment from the only thing that made him feel in some way human. As the moon shone down on his white skin he pondered at what he would do. He knew entering Las Noches would be a deathtrap, even for a number four. As he stood there a faintly familiar voice filled his ears, "Hey dude! What'r you doin' outside of the palace?" He turned to the voice and a dark skinned, blonde haired man was 'soaking up the rays' of the moon. "Il Forte, don't you have anything better to do?" questioned an angry Ulquiorra because of Il Forte's incapability to pay attention to his surroundings. A moment of silence was over them and Il Forte sat up, "Um yes?" he said clearly confused, as though he didn't understand what Ulquiorra were saying. "Do you even know what your talking about? You always look so… ignorant" as Il Forte stared at Ulquiorra trying to understand the last word he said Ulquiorra began to walk off. "Wait dude!!!" Ulquiorra turned around in an angry fashion and looked Il Forte in the eyes, "What? What could you possibly want that would involve me… a traitor?" as he moved his body in a very animated fashion Il Forte put his hand on Ulquiorra's face, "Dude, relax, you should sit and soak up some rays to make up your mind." Ulquiorra stood completely frozen as he stared into Il Forte's hand, "Get your hand out of my face, I'm frustrua--" he was abruptly interrupted as Il Forte pushed him to the ground and lay next to him. Ulquiorra stared at the night sky, relatively pissed off at what Il Forte just did to him, and closed his eyes.

Time passed as though it were a drop of water being absorbed into a dry desert landscape, all Ulquiorra's mind could conjure were images of Orihime being tortured or harmed in some way, all he remembered however was when Il Forte woke him up. "Dude, you're like having a nightmare!" Ulquiorra sat up slowly as surveyed his surroundings, "Where the hell am I?" he said as Il Forte began to play with some sort of stick or weird animal. "Dude I like brought you to my secret hideout, its where I come when Grimmjow says that I can't tan, I mean he doesn't even know it exists dude!" Ulquiorra stared at him with a straight face and looked around, he could see some old furniture a… berry bush, and a small bed which he was laying on, so in all the shack, or cave was relatively depressing and aggravating. "Why did you bring me here it's not like I wanted to come with you! Why didn't you just leave me alone." he stood as he walked over to the door and looked out over the desolate landscape. "Cause dude! I figured there was something up and I brought you here before Grimmjow tried to claw you into pieces!" His face echoed his actual belief in what he just said. Ulquiorra stared at him in disbelief, and thinking 'How ignorant is this man!' Il Forte stood up slightly falling over his chair, but recovering in hope that Ulquiorra hadn't seen. Ulquiorra stared out, watching a lizard scuttle out from the sands. "Well whatever your reason, I thank you. I probably couldn't have made myself leave the palace, I probably would've stormed it to no effect." He walked back into the house and sat down in the chair Il Forte had left. "No prob dude! Well I'm gonna go soak up some rays!" He left the shack while he flashed a hang loose sign to Ulquiorra. As he watched the door swing closed he couldn't help himself but to think about Orihime, his love had now turned to worry and obsession, what would he ever do if he saved her? Would he ever save her?

To Be continued…


	4. It’s better to have loved then Lost

Author's Note: Sorry its been so long since I've updated. My laptop's charger gave out argh! Lol well anyway I'm here now and ready to start the next chapter! I'll be adding only a few more chapters, unless you guy's would like more. Well here's the question for the day: Should it unfold just like Romeo and Juliet (including the ending) or should it end happily? Its up to you people. Oh yeah and is the Spanish to much for the story? I got a complaint on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters or locations in it, please enjoy this fan fiction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: Ulquiorra has been banished from Las Noches! He's roomed up with Il Forte , god knows that's gotta be horrible, and he's trying to find a way to rescue his princess. What will happen next!?

Chapter 4: It's better to have loved then lost then never loved at all… right?

It had been three days. Not much had occurred recently, Il Forte had ran off back to Las Noches leaving Ulquiorra alone. He'd only been plotting ways to break into the impenetrable fortress known as Las Noches. Every result ended the same… death. He knew even if he was numero quatro Espada. He couldn't defend himself against the remaining nine. Aizen would do whatever it took to keep him away from Orihime even if that meant sending his own army to kill that him.

Ulquiorra stepped outside. The moonlight shone off of his ashen skin, his eye's stoic, however with hints of sadness within them.

"What am I going to do… I can't storm Las Noches alone! I'm pathetic if I can't even save Orihime I don't deserve her." Ulquiorra shouted into the cold, desert night. He ran his fingers through his long hair looking in the direction of the dark castle… if the time were ever right he still wouldn't know it, the only way he could think of storming the palace were if that orange haired shit head showed up. But then it would just be a contest to see who could reach Orihime first, and whom she would choose

'Most likely Ichigo,' he thought to himself returning slowly to the cave he was withering away within.

The moon was high and the air in the cave cold when Il Forte returned.

"What's up chicken butt!"

"Any news Il Forte?"

"Only that Grimmjow was having a conniption over how he's going to deal with the red, or orange haired girlie thing."

"Orange haired girl!"

"Uhm yeah… Orange haired girl…"

"Tell me!" Ulquiorra shouted jumping to his feet and jumped over to Il Forte.

"He, uh what was it again-"

"Don't tell me you forgot already."

"Na, he said he was gonna put her in his room and feed her paper until she cried."

"What a cruel human being." Ulquiorra said shuddering and walking over to the table. He was awestruck, Grimmjow had Orihime… of all people to take care of her Grimmjow.

'I though Aizen was just saying that to make me suffer, but it turns out he wanted her to suffer as well.' Ulquiorra wallowed in his thoughts as Il Forte put some sort of food on the table. He looked to the mouth of the cave the door was ajar.

"You forgot to close the door."

"Oops, I'll have to get that."

"Don't bother, I have something that I need to do."

"Uhm Ulquiorra your not thinking of doing anything drastic are ya dude?"

"Not drastic… necessary."

Ulquiorra walked over to the door and threw it open, he walked out onto the sand the soft sifting of his shoe's through the sand. Il Forte ran over to him trying grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Don't do it man you'll regret it!"

"There's nothing more I regret now then getting Orihime into this mess."

"Dude! Your being a fool!"

"No, I'm just fixing what I set astray in the first place."

"You know they say its better to have loved then lost!"

"Well their wrong… I would rather have never loved and lost then ruined the life of the only woman I love-- no the only woman I'll ever love."

"Your bein' stupid! She'll forgive ya for not going back for her! She's not mean!"

"I don't care Il Forte. I've made up my mind, there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Ulquiorra finished his sentence and walked out of Il Forte grasp. Il Forte did nothing to stop him, he understood that no matter what he did Ulquiorra wouldn't change his mind. He watched as Ulquiorra faded onto the horizon, he stood in front of his hideaway and for the first time in Heuco Mundo it began to rain, the gods… or whatever they were began to weep. Shedding their tears for the true love on those not meant to give one another a second glance. A forbidden love in the books of eternity. They shalln't grant life to those whom desire love, for love always endith with blood shed of the lost, forgotten or unwilling. A drop of poison or a dagger to the heart. This was Ulquiorra's destination and that was his path, whether it go astray he didn't care. As long as the result was him being with his beloved.

He stood at the gates, they were immense, just as the palace itself. Going through the front door wasn't the best idea but it was less expected by Aizen. After all whom in their right minds would storm the front gate for what might lie beyond it, a thousand guards perhaps. Luckily Ulquiorra knew where Aizen had placed all of the guards… the back entrances, he recalled from the battle plans he'd read in Aizen's '_play book'. _He pushed the gates open… silence. He saw that Aizen still hadn't redone any of the previous plans. He started the long walk to Grimmjow's room. _Clink, clank_ resonated throughout the columned hall. He'd halfway crossed the first hallway when a voice sounded from behind him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the lovebird come to find his mate."

Ulquiorra slowly turned around. "Well if it isn't the hot headed woman Espada Halibel who would rather see me dead then with my Princesa"

"You should choose your words wisely Ulquiorra Schiffer. You never know when they'll come and bite you in the ass!" she shouted attacking him with he sheer might. Ulquiorra held her back with his hands. "You seem to have forgotten already you ignorant woman… I have the strongest skin in Las Noches." Ulquiorra mocked her throwing her back. She did a quick back-flip landing gently and elegantly upon her feet.

"Ignorant, no, I'm smarter than you'll ever be Schiffer. You choose to love a human, the most pathetic thing anyone of standing in the Espada would view as impure."

"I don't care, you can have your politics I could care less. I may show myself as a nihilistic man. But I too can have feeling of the heart Halibel. Unlike you you ignorant bitch."

"Oh so now you show me your true side Ulquiorra Schiffer Ex-Espada."

"Spare me the formalities, I'm on a one way trip to annihilation and I don't need you to make it any harder." With the final word uttering out of his mouth they both drew their swords and readied to attack one another.

"What Schiffer… are you afraid!"


End file.
